


You give me fireworks

by a_little_delirium



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, EnnoTana Week, EnnoTana Week 2018, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_delirium/pseuds/a_little_delirium
Summary: Chikara always heard of people talking about how someone gave them butterflies. He didn't understand. Not that he ever feel in love before.Now, he still didn't understand. But it was because of another thing.He didn't know how people had butterflies when he felt like he had fireworks.Maybe Tanaka Ryuunosuke was a really good mage, after all.Or:5 times Ennoshita wanted to confess to Tanaka and the one time he did.





	You give me fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Eglish isn't my first language, so if you have some tip about how to make this work better you can talk to me.
> 
> Day 2: orange / summer / magic

(1)

 

Ennoshita was lost. Literally. 

This was his first day at Karasuno High School and, after the opening ceremony, he just wished to find his class.

Seems like the universe didn't want him to, because he found himself even more lost behind the school. How he got there was something nobody knows.

Chikara was tired, late and wanted to scream. When he was about to do the latter, he saw someone resting with their back on a tree. 

It was a boy with a buzz cut. He seemed focused on something he was scribbling on a notebook. Other than the way he looked very handsome right then, another thing that caught Chikara's attention was the pen he used.

It wasn't very different from normal ones, but, at the same time, it was. The pen was a dark black (this even exists?) and shined when the sun illuminated it. There was also an figure in the top, but Chikara couldn't see what it was.

Looking at his shoes, he saw the boy was an first year like him. 

And then, the guy tapped on the notebook with the pen and something got out of the pages. It was a little rabbit.

Chikara held his breath. The guy was a mage.

The expression he did while seeing his work was proud and happy. Ennoshita felt his mouth go agape. And, against his common sense, Ennoshita coughs.

The boy looks at him with a face only delinquents make, which didn't even make Chikara flinch. 

"Hm... I'm Ennoshita Chikara..." he gulped. "I saw what you just did and... it was amazing. Could you do it again?"

The hostile look is gone in a second, being substituted for a bright smile that makes Chikara want to invite him on a date. 

"I'm Tanaka!" He says and immediately starts doodling on the notebook.

Ennoshita thinks it wasn't so bad to be lost on his first day (even if both of them were scolded later by the principal).

 

(2)

 

Their first year was gone and they already were in their second. Something Chikara found particularly bad was the works they had to present to the class.

Today was one of the days there was a presentation about history of magic (why did he even had to know that? He wasn't a mage!!!). As always, he was panicking. 

Tanaka was starting to feel himself becoming dizzy with the day Chikara walked in circles, murmuring about people Tanaka knew nothing about and hyperventilating. 

Ryuu felt the need to intervene. 

"Dude, calm down."

"Calm down?!" Chikara's voice was borderline hysterical, "This is worth 20% of the grade in that goddamn class!" 

Tanaka thanked the gods Noya was with Asahi-san right now, he would have made it worse. He started thiking about a way to make Ennoshita calm down.

All that while he was still stressing.

And then the mage had an idea.

"Chikara," the boy stoped when his name was called, "What if I draw something on you to help you calm down?"

Ennoshita puffed an incredulous laugh. "You know we can't use magic on class," his look was challenging Tanaka.

"Chill, I know. I know," he put his best charming smile, "I'll draw with a non magical pen on your arm. You'll feel safe. And will ace the presentation."

Chikara had to admit it was a great plan. And Tanaka looked amazing all smug and proud of himself, his eyes shined and all.

He sighed. "Okay," he says while handing him his right arm.

Tanaka beams and gets a normal pen, the one he carries when he can't use his other one. Whilehe draws whatever he want on Ennoshita's arm, the non mage thinks about Tanaka's drawings.

He usually uses the pen Chikara saw on their first encounter. It's a black pen with a dragon with pretty orange eyes on the top. The sparkle on the pen is due to the scales like color. It also is the magical artefact of his friend's preference. 

When he stops day dreaming, he notices Tanaka is already finished. And awfully satisfied.

He looks and the drawing makes him smile with fondness. It's little chinese dragon very detailed. On the side, it says: "you can do it".

Chikara eyes Tanaka, smiling. He almost says he likes Ryuu and that is something he didn't know.

I like Ryuu, he thought.

"Thank you, Ryuu," his smile is sincere even if he is dying a little for an entire different reason. 

Tanaka dismisses his thank you, but accepts the sketchbook Chikara bought for him as a thanks.

 

(3)

 

To say Noya came into his classroom yelling would be a understatement. He pushed the door open and screamed in one of the most loud voices he could muster.

"CHIKARA!" Ennoshita swore he saw every person in the room jump at least two centimeters. 

"Holy shit, Nishinoya. Do you want to kill me?" He murmured, feeling the stares of his classmates. Not everyday a kid from the mage course came to the normal course.

"Sorry," he smiled, one hundred percent not sorry. "So..." he started, looking a bit sad (as much as Nishinoya could look sad), "Ryuu haven't talked with me since three days ago."

Ennoshita arched his eyebrow. "Do you wanna know if he told me the reason?"

Noya nodded eagerly. 

"Sorry, he didn't talk to me," he shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, he isn't talking to me either."

The short mage looked outraged. As if ignore both him and Chikara was a crime. Knowing Tanaka, it probably was.

"Noya, I..." he tried, voice calm, "I'll go to his house. Try talking to him."

"What if Ryuu say no?" He was an estrange mix of hopeful and insecure. This is wrong. Noya is never insecure. 

"I'll try with Saeko-neesan." 

Hearing that, Yuu beamed (much like Tanaka did sometimes) and hugged him. His bear-like hold was gone as quick as it came. He smiled and ran to the door, stoping before going to his own class.

"I don't think he would say no to you, Chikara!" 

What does that mean?

◇

After going home and taking a bath, Ennoshita made his way to the Tanaka residence. Now he noted the way was a lot more familiar than one would think. 

He shaked his head, trying to make the unnecessary thoughts go away. When he noticed, he was already in the front of the house, ringing the bell. 

Despite what he thought, he wasn't ready to see Ryuu the way he was right now. Red eyes with purple bags under them, even a very little bit of beard. Resuming, he was awful. 

It seems that seeing Chikara only made it worse. "Shit," Tanaka said under his breath.

Ennoshita fought himself to not roll his eyes. "You look really bad." He couldn't stop himself from saying it. But the little ghost of a smile that graced Tanaka's features was worth it.

"Thank," he played with his hands, looking at everywhere but Chikara. "What do you want?"

Ouch.

"Noya is worried. Me too," at least he looked guilty for avoiding both of them, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"As if I had option," Ennoshita smiles a bit sorry, "You can wait in the living room while I make tea."

He entered the house with reluctance, sitting in his favorite couch while waiting for Ryuu. At least he was open to talk. When he came with the tea and some cookies he knew Chikara liked, the non mage was almost plucking out his own hair with anxiety.

"Chill, Chikara," he jocked. Ennoshita relaxed hearing the playful tone.

"I'm all ears." 

Tanaka sighed and seemed to try to make himself smaller like Asahi-san did sometimes. The sight left a bitter taste in Chikara's tongue. "I'm bi."

He almost spilled his tea, but made a sign with his hand to Tanaka keep talking, which he did with reluctance.

"I just realized some days ago I liked... I like someone. And it made me confused. 'Cause I was sure I was in love with Kyoko-san," he started rambling, "And it was with a boy on top of that! The genre thing was not what worried me, but the fact it was one of my friends!" 

"Ryuu, there is nothing wrong with falling in love with your friends," I myself am in love with you, he thought, "If he is your friend, I'm sure he won't mind."

"I know, he is too good of a person to mind!" Deep breaths, hands moving, talking again, "He couldn't even hate me! And I just... really want to kiss him." Wow, Chikara never saw his face this red. And it hurts.

"Y'know, Ryuu, nobody could ever hate you... I-" he almost confessed here and then, but his coward self evaded the problem, "I mean, we, your friends, love you. I'm sure he does too."

With a pat on Tanaka's shoulder, Chikara started talking about mundand things to try to make the mage's mood better. School, magic, Noya and his pining for Asahi...

All of that while avoiding to think about the famous butterflies in his tummy. They weren't good. They made him want to throw up.

It hurts, but his friend needs his help right now.

 

(4)

 

After that, Tanaka was back to normal. Or the most normal he could be. Chikara wouldn't have it any other way. That was what he tried to tell to his butterflies.

One time he came across Tanaka and Noya talking excitedly about something in their magic classes. Asahi was talking with Daichi and Suga, the three of them in their own little wolrd. 

The two rowdy boys are smiling, moving and laughing really loud. Ennoshita can feel himself looking at them with fondness. 

Tanaka starts laughing at some really funny thing Yuu said, his eyes closing and all. Chikara feels the want to scream to everybody how much he loves this boy. 

The butterflies are becoming something more. More intense. More deep. More painful. 

One more time, the coward Chikara don't confesses and goes back to his class. Ignoring the worrying look Narita and Kinoshita give him.

 

(5)

 

Tanaka got a confession from a kouhai. He is on fucking cloud 9.

He tells him with happiness. Chikara laught it off feeling the butterflies making breathing hard.

"Aren't you happy for me?" He says, a bit sad.

"Yay," he talks with a monotone voice, one reserved for when he is pissed of. He kinda is.

"Jealous?" The playful tone sounds forced.

"Of course, now you're free from your gay crush," there was more venon than he intended.

There is no response. Ennoshita side eyes Tanaka, feeling his heart break at the sight of his friend with watery eyes and mouth agape in shock.

"Ryuu..." he tries to apologise.

"Don't 'Ryuu' me!" He shouts, their luck they're on the roof, "You could at least happy for me! I finally have a way to stop crushin' on someone I know is never gonna want me!" 

"This is not how it works!" 

"What do you know 'bout crushes and how much they hurt?"

"More than you, I'm sure." 

Chikara doesn't know where this is all coming from, but he can't stop talking, his voice dripping with venon. 

"You didn't spend almost three years loving someone on your own!" 

"Don't try to make yourself the victim!"

"Ryuu, do you even know how painful is to be with someone else? These damn butterflies make hard to breath, you want to puke, your knees give out just because of thinking about being away from him! It hurts! And you would think it would fade with the time! But no! It only gets bigger and bigger! And when you notice, you already are in love with the person you thought it would be only a two weeks crush!" His voice is shaking as his whole body. He wants to cry. 

"Why don't you just give him up?" Tanaka sounds as angry as Chikara. Oh, shit.

"Because I love him that much. Because not loving him hurts more than loving alone!"

"I won't do this to myself Chikara! Why are you so mad anyway?" The accusation hurts. Everything hurts.

"Because...!" He can't say that he is the one Chikara loves. So he just to stay in the wrong.

With his lack of response, Tanaka only tsk-ed and went to somewhere to calm down. 

That was the last they talked before the summer break of theit third year.

 

(+1)

 

In the last week of the endless summer break, Tanaka calls him. He's inviting him to do their homework and it's kind of an apologise. 

Chikara is sure they won't do any work, but this chance is very rare to let it go. So he makes his way to the Tanakas' house without even a minute of thought. 

This time, it was Saeko-neesan, who was making her way to her lover's house. Not before tackling Chikara in a bear hug, saying all was gonna be alright. A confused and happy Ennoshita found Tanaka, Ryuu, lying on his room with the air con in the coldest (which still was hot).

They don't talk at all. They just start doing their homework, discussing about a question or asking for help sometimes.

It was nice. 

Except when the air con stopped and the room became a hot springs, but without the nice part. After ten minutes it was impossible to do any work with the world melting. 

So, they did what they had to do. Both lyied on the floor, trying their best not to move and not to melt.

It was a peaceful moment, even the hot weather wasn't that much of an issue anymore. Until Tanaka choose this exact time to adress their fight.

"Hey, Ennoshita," the boy addressed looked up. "I'm sorry for the things I said that time. I wasn't trying to look down on your feelings."

The non mage held his breath. Guess it was also his time to apologize, even if he needed to confess to Tanaka. He deserves to know.

"Tanaka," he started, the mage covered Ennoshita's mouth with a hand.

"Let me finish," he took a deep breath, playing with his hands, "I knew you wouldn't talk with me for at least one month 'cause we would still be mad with each other. So I called you today to make an apology and to tell you I learned a spell perfect for summer."

Chikara was impressed with how much Tanaka knew him. And was guilty as well. So he only nodded and Ryuu got his pen.

Watch him cast a spell was never tedious. Especially if ig was just for you.

He picked the sketchbook Chikara bought for him, opened in a specific page and touched with the dragon. He didn't knew what to expect, but he definitively wasn't expecting little orange fireworks.

He felt his mouth open in a amazed smile. It was so pretty.

And then he felt something in his tummy. Now he knew they were never butterflies. No, with Tanaka Ryuunosuke it was always something more. They were fireworks.

It was the first time he was so sure about confessing.

"Ryuu," Tanaka looked surprised hearing his first name, "Thank you. They are gorgeous."

"Nah, they look like ashes if compared to you..." he finished talking and his eyes widened when noticing what he said. "Er... I mean..."

"Ryuu, I in love with you. And don't talk right now, please," now or never, "I have been since our second year. I wanted to date you since the first time I saw you. I'm sorry for being mean that time on the roof, I was just venting my anger on you, I should never do something like that again. If you..." his voice breaks "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Chikara is looking at the floor, feeling the heat on his face. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe he will say no. Maybe he won't want to be his friend anymore. Maybe...

"Chikara," Tanaka is almost as red as Ennoshita, fidgeting with the pen on his fingers, "When you came to talk to me when I was avoiding you and Noya, that's 'cause I knew Noya would know I was in love with you. And you... I was kinda ashamed for liking a frined. But then you came and was glad you were the one I liked... still like."

"So... is this a yes?"

"This is a hell yes!" Tanaka said, making Chikara laugh.

Soon enough they were both laughing their minds off. But Ryuu stopped abruptly and put his hands on each side of Chikara's face, his expression serius.

"Can I?" At first Chikara didn't understand, but when he followed where his boyfriend (holy shit, he has a boyfriend) was looking. His lips. He gave a nod.

When their mouths encountered was as if somebody let out both the butterflies and fireworks inside Chikara. Both of them were a bit uncoordinated and their lips were slightly chapped, but it was perfect. Even if weren't, they had all the time in the world.

Tanaka was the first to stop to breath, his mouth curved in a silly smile. Expression turning playful in a second.

"Do you mean that I'm the one who give you butterflies?" His voice was smug and he had every right to sound so.

"No, you give me fireworks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is a-little-delirium


End file.
